Blood Lust
by Queen of Black Cats
Summary: Twins.  Mirror images.  Peas in a pod.  Whatever they were called, the Hitachiin brothers were close- very close.  But when their lives are shaken and the twins are separated, both are hell- bent on revenge.  And nothing can stop them from getting it.
1. Prologue

He runs for miles into the rapidly darkening forest. His pursuer following him at inhuman speeds, swerving fluidly to avoid the low hanging tree branches, is hell bent on finish its job. It launches itself at the teenager and misses. Blood rages in the young man's clouded head and his heart pounds erratically in his oxygen deprived chest. He stops and catches his breath. His head spins and his lungs and trachea burn as he inhales and exhales quickly and loudly, wheezing as his lungs begin to work properly again. A black mist snakes its way around him and envelopes him in a choking, numbing darkness void of even the tiniest amount of light. The boy opens his mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. Suddenly, as if at a movie, a menagerie of scenes begins to play. A campfire. A group of people. A bloody knife. His battered body on the ground at his feet as he looks down with conceitedly fierce pride and vain cruelness. A ditch. The look on his face as bones shattered and blood congealed while he tumbled down to his demise.

The boy's eyes widen after the scenes stop. He thrashes wildly against his phantom restraints. The darkness recedes temporarily and the boy can see clearly again. He watches as the swirling mist that had just entangled him is joined by another black mass.

'It's almost as if they're embracing.' the boy thinks as the shadow figures join together. They begin to move in toward the boy, cornering him against a tree. The second figure ensnares him in the darkness once more, while the first one wraps itself around the terrified boy's neck. As lights begin to flash, three words made of the shadows themselves dance in the space in front of the boy. A chilling voice sends shivers racing up and down his spine as it whispers the three words and tightens its already vice like grip around his neck.

"Kiss tomorrow goodbye…"


	2. It Lies in Wait

The wind blew in a steady, chilling stream, rustling the leaves in the trees and skewing papers and various shrubs everywhere. The Host Club had certainly picked a miserable day to play kick- the- can.

"Tamaki- Sempai, I don't know about you, but I want to go inside. It's really cold and Usa- chan is getting knocked over a lot. I don't want him to get blown into the pond." Honey said as he jumped up and down, trying to stay warm.

"Yes, I believe it would be best if we all went inside. I cannot afford to get sick. My father would believe me to be a bother and not allow me to assist him in the family businesses. That would ruin my chances of inheriting the various companies we own. I'd lose the beach." Everyone knew that Kyoya was only defending this idea for his personal gain. However, taking the thought of getting sick into consideration, everyone followed in suit as the Hosts headed back to Music Room 3.

Something in the bushes caught Hikaru's attention as he walked past a large window. Stopping to look, he noticed that whatever it was, it was quite large and particularly well dressed. Then he realized that it was a student that went to a neighboring school for all boys.

'Wonder why he's here. I hope he's not transferring here. Then Kaoru's and my lives would be living hell.' he thought. A light pressure on his shoulder alerted him back into awareness. Kaoru looked at his brother with concern.

"What's up? You've been staring out the window for five minutes with this really funny look on your face. It sorta looked like this." Kaoru let his jaw drop and let his eyes go vacant and unfocused.

Hikaru glared at his twin. "I did NOT look like that! And even if I did, I still look better than you do!" he retorted. Kaoru quirked an eyebrow and stuck his tongue out like a six year old. "Oh, _real_ mature guys." Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes and walked past them. "By the way, Sempai is going to throw a fit if you aren't at the meeting in two minutes. And I don't know about you, but I really don't want to face his wrath today."

All throughout the meeting, Hikaru wondered why he hadn't seen or heard the boy in the bushes earlier. Then, a new question came to mind as he thought about where he'd seen the boy.

"Why was he in the bushes? I don't understand." Tamaki turned his attention to the inquiring Hitachiin.

"Hikaru, did you have a new theme idea for our next wave of guests to be enchanted by?" Tamaki waited for a response eagerly, the rest of the Club forgotten momentarily. Hikaru jumped and scrambled to think of an idea.

"Uhhhhhh… a jungle theme, a carnival theme? A murder mystery theme?" he suggested hastily. The last suggestion earned him a questioning look from everyone.

"Elaborate on the last one. It sounds…cool." Kaoru said.

"Well, you know the classic 'whodunit' things? We could pick one of us to be the 'murderer' and we'll give the guests lots of clues to work off of. The one who guesses correctly could win some prize, I guess." Everyone was silent for a moment. Honey's voice piped up from the hush, "That's a really good idea, Hika-chan! Who gets to be the murderer and what happens after that?" Mori looked at Honey curiously; he was not used to seeing him so happy at the prospect of murder as fun- fake or not. Kyoya, of course, had to ruin this by adding his two cents, "You do realize that this will cost more money than we can afford to spend, right? We have seriously depleted our funds in the last few days due to all the _sweets _we've been purchasing." The financial wizard shifted his glassy stare and fixed it on Honey, who was downing a slice of cake as he spoke. The childish Third Year did not seem phased and continued to eat.

"I think that's a splendid idea! Imagine that… all of us posing as innocents, except of course, the one who we choose as the victim, who would be in the small closet until someone figures out who killed them. Don't worry though, we'd let you out if they didn't get it eventually." Tamaki sighed at the prospect of the plan and continued, "We have to get this all planned before Thursday. We need to pick a murderer and a victim. From there, we can worry about the minor details like the clues."

All but one's hand went up for Hikaru to be the victim. He himself was not keen on the idea of being the star simply because he had come up with the idea. "Ah, you guys should really pick someone else. Just because I thought of the idea doesn't mean I should be the star!" he argued. "Kyoya, help me out here!" However, the fact that even he had his hand out stopped the poor boy short. He let out a lengthy sigh, but did not object anymore.

"Ok, well we have the victim. Now we need the murderer. I think that Hikaru should get to pick." Haruhi said. Everyone else nodded. They looked at the star of the plan and waited for him to choose.

'Please don't choose me. I hate the spotlight.'

'Me! Pick ME!'

'Please don't pick Honey; we'll be mobbed all night as it is. Plus, it might go to his head.'

'I hope he doesn't pick Mori. He'll be separated from me all night!'

'I do hope he knows the consequences for choosing this theme. It will costly.'

'Whoever he chooses better be good at playing dumb and innocent. Like Tamaki.'

"I choose…"

_**-OHSHC-OHSHC-**_

Special mentions in the next chapter to whoever can correctly guess which thoughts belong to which character. Please read and REVIEW.


End file.
